


三成无惨

by pot_sul



Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: *三成无惨，有那么一点点德三的意思（并不是bsr里的家三cp ，先脑补一下，确定能接受的再往下继续观看*来自微博亲朋好友的骚言骚语*性转，女高中生paro*如果可以的话就权当这是z5的同人吧*不要带入历史上的人物！这么做我很为难





	三成无惨

前任的教导主任就要离职了，一般学生对于自己的非任课老师并不怎么敏感。如果是人缘好的任课老师要走，最容易被集体主义感染的年轻学生也很容易陷入分别的情绪中。所以工作了八年也算是勤勉的丰臣秀吉走的时候，也只有三成一个愿意为他送行。

“真的要走吗？”三成擦掉额头上蒙着的一层汗珠。秀吉留在办公室的东西多得很，三成对于恩师离去当然是心感悲伤，却不会轻易说出来，他耗费了午休和下午第一节课的时间，去帮着秀吉打包了行李帮着他抬到了车上。

不走当然是不行的，教导主任老来得子，现在又到了要上小学正要步入一个麻烦的家庭困难期。虽然很舍不得工作也舍不得家中妻儿。有各种各样的理由，但是却不能跟三成说，作为教师的某种职业道德就是不可以让自己的问题与情绪传染给学生。

“要做个好学生啊！”身材矮小的老师笑眯眯地拍了下她的肩膀，三成没有回答他，他的手指挑起来捏掉了前主任嘴角上的饭粒。

这个动作对于三成来说没什么特别的意义，但是对于那些一扇玻璃窗之后能看到校门的其他学生来说却有别的暧昧意思。

“果然是这样……”有人窃窃私语，对于年轻躁动的青春期男性来说，像三成这样漂亮高洁的女性就是定时炸弹。但是三成又不是那种能温柔待人的性格，每封寄给她的情书都被她直接转交给了老师，对于这样过于冷酷的人就只能敬而远之。但是对方和教导主任又走的过近甚至于有种难以言说的亲密感。

同为女性的同学也对于三成没有好感，无非就是幼稚的善妒疏远了同学关系。

在高二重新组班的时候，有性格温柔的女生也尝试主动接触过三成。但是令人失望的是，三成确实是难以令人容忍。在对方撩起头发的时候，三成看见了她耳朵上的小饰品，表情马上就变得可怕起来。

学生是不允许佩戴饰品的，如果是正常的女生交往，这种小事也就含糊过去了。三成却会对同一个班的同学摆出一副臭脸，马上跑去给老师打小报告。

这样不知变通的性格极其容易被他人疏远，但是三成还又挑不出什么错处。大家一致认定三成是老师的走狗特务，平时少招惹她就行了。

而至于今天的事情，在别有心机的人心里泛起了波澜，有些善于猜疑的人很快就在课上走神脑补了一出师生乱伦的戏码。

事实当然不是这样，和三成在不同年级里的加藤清正和她是一起长大的，也是同样被教导主任关照的小孩。他当然知道三成究竟是和秀吉是什么关系。不过在同一个家里，他被三成欺压的太久了，真有人问起来的时候，也就是模糊地否定一下，甚至还因为某种阴暗的报复心理，对别人暗示过像是三成是在一头热。

谣言传播得格外快，很快三成的形象就由三好学生转变成了“勾引养父的贱女人”。大家对于这种带着戏剧化反转要素的话题总是抱有热情。甚至窃喜，那个无论是学习长相还是品行看着都是一流的石田三成居然是个没有道德下限的坏女孩，这种所谓的知人知面不知心的印象马上就覆盖了他人认知中的石田三成。

三成自己倒是不在意别人的看法，学习照旧的她对于不怎么负责的普通老师来说不会被挑出毛病来。但是事情马上就变得不一样了。

新被提拔的主任是她最不喜欢的德川家康。三成有个坏习惯就是眼里难容任何错误，一般老师难免讲课的时候会说错点什么，三成就会直接打断正在说话的老师，毫不留情面地要求改正。一般宽宏大量的老师就会马上改正，还有的还会夸奖三成一番。

极少为学生上课的家康某次代理了三成班上的一节课，在某个十分微小甚至不会出现在试卷上的部分加上了自己无伤大雅的编造内容，三成直接就从座位上站了起来，不留情面地说出了他的错误。

德川家康意味深长地看了她一眼，直接跳过了这一部分。三成不依不饶，依旧要求他认错。

“课堂的时间十分宝贵，课下我会跟你做详细的交流的。”

“承认说错的地方用不了十秒钟，是您在浪费我们的时间。”有胆小的学生看了眼依旧站着的三成，家康的脸色已经十分差了，三成却还不依不饶地站着，她是没注意到家康话语里给她留的台阶吗？

因为不尊重师长这件事三成还第一次留校。自此之后，三成在看德川家康时就带上了有色眼镜。

另外一件让两人之间十分不愉快的事便是三成帮着老师去给家康送材料的时候，在他单人办公室的电脑上看见了中学生不应该看到的淫秽电影。三成被这个男人恶心得发抖，完全忘了德川家康也是个有正常欲望的男性，此时在她心里家康就变成了一个猥琐好色也不敬业的老男人。满心的“正义感”和对家康的固有偏见使他坐下来把家康的电脑翻了个遍，都没注意到站在她身后，阴着脸的家康。

“谁叫你随便乱碰别人的东西的，在家里你家长没教过你什么是礼貌吗？”家康料定了像三成这样容易激动又没什么社会经验的小鬼，在看到了对她这个年纪还过于猎奇的东西肯定会因为羞耻感无法向别人说出，自然现在也敢心安理得地训斥她。

“在学校里居然看这种东西，变态。”狭小的过道被身体肥胖的家康挡着，三成装出一副看垃圾一样的高傲模样，心里却还想着刚才看到的男女裸体互相拥抱在一起的画面。

“这是我私人的电脑，里面存着什么东西和学生无关吧”家康向三成走进一步，第一次看见她心虚的样子很有意思，于是话语也从对学生的训斥变成了针对于女性的羞辱：“是你自己想看了却找不到才去翻别人的电脑了吧？你还看过谁的，是不是还动了家里大人的？”

“胡说八道！”三成难能可见的在别人面前脸红了，从家康身边挤了出去，又被堆放在地上的书本给绊了一个踉跄。这样慌张和意外害羞的三成也在家康意料之内，却也奇怪地撩拨了一下他的色心。

事后三成慢慢地感觉出来，那些从前她并不在意地不利谣言开始影响到她正常的生活了，甚至到了无法去故意无视的地步。刚开始还说她只是与主任起了争执，后来竟然慢慢演变成了她每次都是靠与比自己大很多的老师交往才格外受到照顾，因为被老师训斥不知羞耻才和德川家康吵架的。

周四午休时间她本来还在好好地吃饭，从他身边路过的男生看似不经意地挥手动作把她的饭盒打在了地上。三成刚夹了一口，饭粒在地上撒的到处都是。

绝对是故意的，手打到了东西却没有去看究竟是碰到了什么，这绝对不是无心之失。三成伸手拉住了对方的肩膀，对方比自己高了不少，手要抬的很高才能拉住他。

“你刚才是故意的吧。”

“嗯？没注意啊，那对不起。”男生笑得在三成眼里充满了挑衅意味，那副一点羞耻感都没有的样子更让她感到厌恶。

“不愿意承认就罢了，至少要打扫干净才行。”三成瞥了眼脏兮兮的地板，插着腰一副不肯善罢甘休的样子。

“不对啊，掉在地上的东西又不是我的，当然是是谁的东西谁去收拾的道理。”男生故意和三成耗着，非要赖到下午上课才行。

最后还是三成妥协了，她弯腰收拾东西。今天其实并不是她值日，却还是因为洁癖在扫干净了地上的凉饭之后又擦了擦自己桌子周围。

在她弯腰擦地的时候，冷不丁听见有人嘀咕了一句“屁股真大”，甚至还有零零散散意示赞同的笑声。自己可没有被人这么说过，站起来四处张望想看看是有谁说了这样从前绝对不会有人敢对她说的话，却发现同班同学脸上也没了会与自己对视时噤声紧张的表情了，这样的改变甚至还让三成感到了前所未有的慌乱。

周五下午课结束的早，对于自家三成并没有什么格外值得留恋的。她认定留在家中会让人产生惰性，所以也经常是坐在教室里复习一下，安排出自己周末的计划等到保安来检查的时候再走。

但是这次不一样，三成能感觉到像是有人在看着自己。心神不宁地提前收拾了东西准备回家，在门外就被几个男生架住了。

三成被人半拖半拉的拽进了男厕所，才反应过来这可能就是那种社会新闻常见的所谓校园暴力。这种事会发生在她自己身上，哪怕是像三成这样强硬冷漠的人也忍不住害怕。对方这几个人她都不认识，不知道是为了什么要对她做这种事。自己只有一个人论力气也打不过其中的任何一个，想要直接逃走也是没有可能。

涮拖把的水池里放着橡胶管，其中一个人把水管接到了水龙头上，早春的天气还很冷，三成被水流逼到角落里，被凉水浇的精湿。这时晚上的温度还很低，衣服马上就变得冰凉，三成坐在角落里，因为寒冷在不断地打颤。她自己身体瘦弱，穿着这样的湿衣服很快就会着凉感冒。

 

“冷吧？”有男生架着三成的胳膊，把她的外套扣子解开了，此时也有人翻她的书包找到了学生证。三成的脸被手电筒照着，眼睛被白光刺激的睁不开，就这样有人拿着她的学生证给她拍了张照片。

“接下来你老老实实听话，敢反抗的话就把你的照片发到援交中介的网站上去。”男生用手轻轻拍着三成的脸，又扯开了她的衬衣，钉的不结实的扣子噼噼啪啪的掉在地上，裙子也被撩了起来又补拍了一张。除了三成穿着不怎么能勾起男人欲望的无聊内衣，羞愤的表情和过人的样貌让她看上去都不像是循规蹈矩的普通学生，更像是某个演技逼真的色情演员。

“下次送你一套更漂亮一点的，我原来以为只有大妈才会穿肉色内衣呢。”三成发现有人正拉着他的内裤边往下扯，两条被抓住的腿便开始想要踢开那个正在脱下她内裤的人，但是没有什么用处，抱着她大腿的人使劲地拧了她大腿内侧。三成疼的大叫，开始不断的怒骂这些男生精虫上脑。

骂了一会三成感觉到奇怪，往时保安应该早就过来查看情况了，此时却静悄悄的，喊叫也没什么用，不如老老实实地听这几个人的摆布，去避免不必要的伤害。

衣服被撕扯的破破烂烂的，胸罩被解开之后裙子也被故意用剪刀剪成了将将能遮住屁股的程度。就这样又被人给补拍了几张照片。

“这样老老实实地不就好了？”，拿着相机像是领头的男生把内存卡从相机中取了出来。“有什么东西能把他绑一下吗？这样也比较省事。”

还要继续吗，三成虽然没有任何性经验也没有看黄色读物的兴趣，但是性教育还是齐全的。他的双手被捆在身后，腰被一身蛮力的男性按着被迫抬着屁股，摆出这样下流的姿势，果然是要被强奸吧。

两腿之间的肉穴被荷尔蒙分泌正旺盛的年轻男性看的十分清楚，只要是性取向为女的男性此时看见都会把持不住。有人率先抱住了三成的腰，手忙脚乱地解开了裤子拉链想要把自己的性器插进去，却发现刚把前部塞了进去，之后无论如何向内冲撞挤压都再也插不进去了。

三成疼的呲牙咧嘴，压在他身上的男生也十分着急，顶入她身体的动作也就越来越粗暴。这样像是狗一样的趴着被人压在身下对于三成来说是奇耻大辱，要是叫出声音来就显得更羞耻，但是实在是疼的受不了了，也忍不住哭叫的声音。被肉棒挤压着的小阴唇摩擦得充血发红，阴道里也因为持续不断的挤压变得胀痛起来。

“她真的好吵啊”三成自己的袜子被塞到了她嘴里，咬着袜子趴在脏兮兮的地上被男人侵犯太过于羞耻了。但是正是因为羞耻感也令她的身体产生了微妙的变化，胀痛的阴道被顶了几次之后终于变得湿润起来。年轻男性的阴茎勃起的时候笔直，阴道本来是弯曲闭合的，被这样粗暴顶开之后犹如撕裂一样的疼痛。

被塞住了嘴甚至抵在了小舌上自然就叫不出声音来了，三成最多只能发出言语不清的呜呜声。嘴里的涎水从嘴角里流出来的样子十分狼狈，对与自己现在的这种处境三成也感到极其恶心。在侵犯他的几个男孩子看来却新奇又可爱。三成过分高傲和喜欢为难人的坏性格全校闻名，这样的人有天也能躺在自己的身下被操地哭泣也满足了他们扭曲的征服欲望。

“除了脸长得好看之外，身体却不怎么好用。”侵犯着她的学生这么评论。三成的阴道很浅，强奸他的男生阴茎还没有完全插进去就碰到了阴道尽头那一圈软软的肉。这另他既失望又不知所谓地恼火，三成的表情看着很痛苦，和自己在色情录像里看的不一样，女人并不会在被强奸时慢慢地享受起来，然后从交合的地方喷出水来或者是被插上几次就马上高潮。

三成是处女这点也不能打动他，他原来还以为三成确实是传言中那种勾引老师的不良少女。她要真是个人尽可夫的女人的话强奸她的时候罪恶感可能还少点，但是此时被他掐着腰，每次插入的时候都会发抖的三成看着还感觉有点可怜了。

心绪不定的男生很快就射在了三成身体里，抽出肉棒的时候看见从她身体里流出来的精液里还带着血的颜色还有些许愧疚。

下一个侵犯三成的男生则是真情实意地恨三成。曾经追求过三成的他因为对方的过分耿直，先是被请了家长在学校里训斥被要求写了检查，连曾经的女友也因为事情败露而与他分了手。所以当他能够享用到三成的身体的时候动作也格外粗暴，更何况已经被使用过一次之后三成的身体就变得更柔软更适合性交，这次非常容易就能一下子把阴茎插进去。并且有过性交经验的男生发现，被顶到宫颈时三成呜咽的声音就会变样，从单纯的因为痛苦哭声变得奇怪并带有情色意味。

“还真以为你是什么好女人，果然是个骚货。”发现了三成的敏感点在宫颈上的时候男生抽插的动作变得更加粗暴，甚至把手伸进她的衣服里开始揉搓胸前的那两只小小的乳头。三成被他摸得难受，因为羞耻不由得扭动身体，但是在被色欲熏心的男人眼里看来更像是三成在主动地扭着身子去迎合在强奸她的男人。

“没想到你会这么变态，被强奸有这么爽啊？”有人绕道三成面前用手机拍了她的脸和她被侵犯的样子。对于这些曾经不满于这个告状精女生的男性来说看着她能被这么玩弄，被摆出羞耻的样子供他们发泄性欲实在是非常满足。

插在三成体内的男生感觉到了下肢有了与先前不一样的触感，阴道壁比之前更滑更湿，绞着他肉棒的感觉也更明显。抽出在插入的时候也因为阴道变得湿热而发出了更羞耻的水声。

“果然是想要高潮吧？”这个男人恶劣的抓着三成的屁股，抽插的动作激烈又夸张。三成感觉自己好像不是个人更像是被当成了在配种的马一样。

果然，在这个男生下一次插入的时候被收紧的阴道咬住射在了她的身体里面，抽出的时候也感受到了极大的阻力，带着透明黏液的白色液体从三成的阴道里流了出来，粘在大腿上。还处在高潮期的三成两只大腿发抖，自己浑身没有力气，只想要好好躺下休息。因为高潮带来的耳鸣让她只能听见嗡嗡地响声，那些羞辱她的话语听得没那么清晰了，也就“妓女”或者“烂货”这种在羞辱她的词语听得比较真切。

还处在高潮不应期的三成又马上被下一个人侵犯了，此时阴道里格外敏感，所以快感与胀痛的感觉都被放大了。这个人显然比之前两个人有更丰富的经验。他把三成的身体翻过来，用手指尖掐着埋在阴唇里的阴蒂，把三成玩弄地不断发出淫叫声并不断地侵犯她，还指使另外两个人一定要把她此时淫荡的模样录下来留着。

被这三个人不断的侵犯直到后半夜，终于对方也疲倦了才肯放开她。三成躺在地上，听着脚步声渐渐消失了才敢爬起来，衣服变得破破烂烂地，要是晚上被别有心思的人看见肯定还会再遭遇刚才遇到的事情。只能再等一等直到街上的灯熄了之后街上彻底没人了离开。

 

三成拖着时间，等到了天亮前最黑的时候才准备起来回家。这身衣服以后是不能再穿了，衬衫和裙子都有备用的，外套还需要再买新的。她最心疼的就是自己的毛衣，现在被地板上的污水浸透了，本来是这个冬天刚穿上的新衣服，还是秀吉的太太早早就开始织了又寄给她的。

原本她打算是早点跑回家去洗澡的，却在刚出了门口的时候就装上了想要进来解手的家康。三成的脸色极差，看见他如同吞了一只苍蝇一样。

家康在校内待了一夜，有工作洁癖的他绝不会把需要处理的事务带回家，这点和小了他一旬多的三成不谋而合。

“你这是怎么了？”家康和颜悦色地询问她，还伸过手去想要扶住狼狈的三成。

他当然清楚三成是怎么回事，此时她脸上的震惊与恐惧，甚至想要向自己求救的犹豫这种细微的表情变化都能瞧出来。

“先别在这说话了”家康两只手握在一起，一副极为诚恳的样子“你这样走回去很不安全，我送你回家吧。”

家康的车停在后院，三成紧跟着他，拖了好久才憋出了一句谢谢。

“帮助学生是老师该做的事情。”家康说话严丝合缝地打着官腔，对三成这种不谙世事的学生来说能算是很真诚的话语，还弄得三成有点不好意思了。

我可能是错怪他了，三成这样想着，对于自己从前吧家康想得那么龌龊感到了羞耻。自己坐到他的车上，湿乎乎冷冰冰的衣服包裹着他的身体，在黑色的坐垫上压出了水痕，三成又开始愧于自己弄脏了家康的车。

“一晚上没有回家现在很困了吧，现在休息一下，记着把安全带系上。”如家康所说，三成确实是又困又累，坐在车上都开始有些迷糊了，他家离得学校很近，用不了多久就能到。

 

醒来的时候三成感觉到自己睡了很久，却依然坐在家康的车上，此时又开的飞快。这令他感到不安。

“是不是快要到了？”三成左顾右盼，但四周的景色十分陌生。

“并不是，可能还和三成住的地方是完全相反的方向。”家康看着三成两手抓着门把，紧张的样子让人觉得有点可笑“现在想着要跳车的话，摔死也说不准。”

“你想要干什么”三成尽管感到慌乱，但是仍想要冷静地去向他提出问题，至少知道了他想要做什么说不定更能让自己少遭受点不必要的痛苦。

德川家康却没有回答她，到了他的住所之后也是硬拽着三成进了房门，他的力气远大于被人侵犯之后浑身酸疼的三成。此时时候还早，郊区的房子入住率低大声呼救也没有人会来帮三成。

与秀吉家那种设计感极强，采光也好气派的房子比起来，德川家康的居所显得十分寒碜，就只是普通的两层木房。三成被拉了进去，直接就被家康推倒在地，穿着皮鞋的脚踩在她的胸上，衬衫上被印上了一个脚印。

三成开始发懵，在她的印象里老师是不会真的讨厌学生的。她虽然可以接受教育时的体罚，却不明白自己为何要被这样羞辱。甚至脑子中一瞬间闪过了很多曾在电视上看到的女生被人诱拐奸杀的社会事件。

胸前又闷又疼，她觉得家康要是再使使劲自己的肋骨就要断了。虽然很不情愿，但是仍然向家康求饶了：“请放开我……”她说话的声音又小又细，毕竟在她的认知中，自己没有做错任何事，此时的服软只是为了摆脱困境。

“我是要替丰臣教训一下不知道天高地厚的后生。”一小只装照片用的信封扔到了三成的脸上，掉落在地板上的照片让她感觉到自己的血液像凝固了一样，全部都是自己在男厕里被侵犯时拍的，拍照人还故意选取了只能看到自己脸的角度。

“这下你明白了吗？想要去投诉我的话这些事都会曝光，到时候也是不得不退学，不如我现在教你学个乖。”家康拉着三成的手把她拽了起来，一小粒药丸留在了她手心里。

“想要再跟我作对的话你现在也清楚后果了，让你回家休息停课，甚至退学都可以。”家康此时极其欣赏三成脸上愤怒与厌恶扭曲在一起的表情：“到时候我也能给你写封推荐信去给你找工作，你也一样躲不开我。”

“卑鄙”三成手里攥着紧紧的，淀粉外壳的药丸都要化在她的手心里了。但是她没有别的选择，哪怕是对别人说出了实情也没有办法再在学校里待下去，不如此时顺从德川家康，至少以后也能有办法远离他。

三成怒视着这个男人，自己把药吞了下去。这个男人真是垃圾，败类，三成越想越生气。对方的表情却没有丝毫的变化，还时常低头看看表，计算三成吃下去的药何时发作。

“你的手好烫啊。”家康抓着三成的手，说话的声音沉稳又缓慢。三成感觉自己像是喘不上气一样，眼睛也开始发黑，几乎要跪在地上了。

和家康那个老混蛋比起来自己现在这么狼狈，这样的事实让三成感觉更无奈和愤恨。他怒瞪着家康，此时对方的表现没有之前那么有礼貌了。虽然他确实是在胁迫三成，但是却没有真的动过粗，此时三成站都站不稳却还不知屈服依旧摆着臭脸色给家康看。

“真是不知好歹”家康对于她这种不知天高地厚的小鬼最为厌烦，一巴掌打在三成的脸上，用的劲不大但是也能把三成打倒在地。家康擦了擦脸上的汗，躺在地上用手捂着脸，头发凌乱的三成的确非常的好看，看得他都有点反应了。

“臭小鬼，长得挺好看的却不知道怎么摆出漂亮的表情来。”家康抓住了三成的头发，不顾她发出刺耳的痛呼声，就这么把她从门厅拽到了一楼的卧室里。三成疼的眼泪都流出来了，她趴在地上疼的浑身发抖，要是再拽一会她感觉自己的头皮都能被扯开。

“过来”这次家康冲她招了招手。因为屈服与疼痛，这次三成很快就爬过去了。家康拉开裤子拉链，把肉棒凑在三成的脸蛋上：“好好地舔。”

“这么作贱我你有什么好处？”三成仰着头，那些更恶毒的话还没说出口，头发就又被拽住，家康拉着她后脑勺上的头发，让自己的阴茎贴到三成的脸上来回磨蹭。

“像你这样的小女生，以后变成了女人都要嫁人。现在对长辈说话这么无礼，以后不知道你的男朋友要怎么收拾你这种嘴不干净的贱货，不如我现在就来教教你。”家康弯下腰去，三成从前没见过此时家康脸上那种阴险偏激的表情，仿佛像是个杀人犯，不是平时能在学校门口看见的，早上时会在校门口和学生打招呼的老师。

 

“你早就想这么干了对不对？那些照片也是你让那些混蛋拍的。”三成的眼睛湿漉漉的开始冒眼泪了，那个视频估计家康也有，说不定自己还在被那几个小混混堵在厕所里的时候家康也在办公室里欣赏，要是这种视频流传开来，自己不知道又要被怎样的骚扰和欺压。他不情愿地趴在家康的腿中间，这样双膝跪地，撅着屁股母狗一样的羞耻姿态对于三成这种自傲，一直都保持着过分洁癖的两性关系的女生来说是在是难以忍受。但是也只能流着泪去伸出舌头舔贴在她脸上的性器，此时要是哭出声来更加尴尬，家康也会用她不知道的更多言语去羞辱她。

“把嘴张开，然后整个含住。”家康手拖着半硬的阴茎往三成张开的嘴里送。三成绷着脸，生怕牙齿碰到了家康的肉棒惹他生气，让他用更多自己难以想象的性虐手法玩弄自己或者是让别人看到那些录像照片。

“看来是到底了。”家康的肉棒还有一截没送进三成撑开的嘴里，但是每次想再往里面顶进去却只能碰到收紧的喉咙，也会顶得三成发出干呕的声音。

“你的喉咙是真浅，不过里面也很舒服，家康小幅的在三成嘴里抽送，还会恶意地去挤压她的小舌迫使她发出更多的呻吟声和反胃一样的呕生，“那种专业的色情片女演员可以把整根男人的阴茎吞下去用喉咙给他们口交。三成还小，多来几次的话说不定也能做到。”

那根阴茎从软变硬，在三成嘴里撑了起来，压得他更加难受，唾液不自觉的从嘴里流了出来，流到了下巴上又滴在了胸口上。自己这副模样让三成想到了自己曾去福利院里看到的那种精神失常的女人也是胸口上有一块被唾液浸湿的污渍，这样的感觉让她感觉到难受。

家康把阴茎从她嘴里抽出来，掰着她的下巴左右端详：“你现在这样的表情真好，吃下去的药应该也起作用了。”

“混蛋，我绝对不会放过你的。”三成刚说了一句话，就被家康捂住了嘴巴。他四处环顾，找了条扔在枕头上的领带塞住了三成的嘴巴。

“唉，堵住你的嘴的时候比你本人可爱多了。”家康把她的腿托起来，像是抱着什么家具一样抱着三成。三成从前以为家康就是个精虫上脑的中年男人，没想到他的力气还能这么大。

三成有点怕高，站在没有护栏的路基旁向下望都会发晕，此时被一个意图想要猥亵她的男人抱起来更是害怕。家康手摸着她的屁股，发现她的身体正在发抖

“你害怕了？”家康感到有点好笑，前一秒还在骂骂咧咧的三成，此时居然吓得说不出话来了，就算嘴被堵住居然连一点喊叫的声音都叫不出了，果然是个外强中干的纸老虎。

“有什么好怕的，不是之前已经做过好几次了吗。”三成的背贴在墙上，裙子被撩开了，大腿内侧沾着精斑，内裤上也有被从阴道里流出来的精液与分泌物混合的液体留下的白色斑点。

脏兮兮的内裤被家康直接扯开了，三成的两只眼睛怒视着他，先是衣服被撕得不成样子，这下内衣也被这个色男人脱了下来，不知道自己一会要怎么回去。

另一种想法让三成后背发凉，或许家康就没想让她回家，说不定往后一个月，两个月甚至半年都会拘禁在他的卧室里，等再被人发现就可能是从河里或者下水道里捞出来了。

下身的刺痛让她过分荒唐的想法没有持续下去。昨晚到现在，阴道里的肌肉没有那么松弛了所以又闭合了起来，家康往里面顶的时候也感受到了不小的阻力，但是他不比那些只想着插进去就完事的年轻男生。

女人的身体就和乐器一样，只要调试好了随便怎么玩弄都行。这是他的想法，年轻的时候他也风流过，十分清楚在床上要如何拨动她们的身体甚至情绪。或者是说点能与女性情投意合的情话，本来女人就是非常多情的生物，有了一点回应就会回报更多。

“不要走神。”家康把她的腿托的更高了一些。对三成这样以前没什么思春的想法的小鬼来说，可能连阴道是有弧度的事情都不知道，要是直接插进去绝对会流血，家康低头看着那个对着他阴茎，在药物作用下有点充血的阴户。昨晚被那么粗暴的玩弄身体，里面说不定也受伤了。被这样看着身体的三成怒视着他，但是却还是忍不住害羞，在家康抬头的时候，还会把脸扭开避免和他产生任何眼神交流。

“你看这样抬高了之后，不就更容易插进去了。”家康每次把阴茎插入一点，就会在里面磨蹭上很久，还会向周围顶一下。阴道里很敏感，每次被挤压的感觉也肯定会让她产生奇怪的甚至有点不舒服的感觉，就像是内脏被挤压了的感觉。这个时候三成的表情也会变得更暧昧可爱一点。

再向内部插入的话就能碰到湿滑，热乎乎的一小块软肉，那里就是宫颈了。三成被碰到这里的时候眼睛闭了起来，被顶到时候还会从嘴里发出呻吟的声音。眼泪早就在眼睑上干了，两只眼周围红红的还有点细小的盐粒粘在上面，看起来挺邋遢的但是这样脏兮兮的样子反而更适合被玩弄。

“三成要是能多做几次，身体绝对会成为名器。”家康耸动了几下身子，留在三成身体里的肉棒也反复在宫颈上揉捻了几次，逼得她发出了更加激烈的呻吟声。家康又改变了插入的方法，他抱着三成的腰，把阴茎从她的阴道里完整地抽出来又插进去，抽出来的时候龟头会狠狠地撑开阴道口，这样的感觉并不好受甚至还把三成弄疼了，她两条腿缠在家康腰上又酸又疼。又想到了自己正在被这个男人强奸，还有把柄在他手上，以后多半也会持续被他给玩弄，心情便如死灰一样，身体上的感受也更加难以忍受。

这样的插入方法非常的消耗力气，要不是三成长得过于可爱，身体可能早就吃不消射在里面了。那句说三成是名器的话是在真心实意地夸赞她的身体，但是又想到这样的小女生最后都会长大，嫁给别的男人让别人随意地使用她的身体，这让家康感到了嫉妒。或者像三成这样的性格，以后做一个无聊的老姑娘的可能性更大，这种结果更令家康难以忍受，不如现在就毁了她。

此时的三成还要饱受那种过于强烈的春药的折磨，精神早就支撑不下去了，下半身不断被男人的身体挤压的阴户和被插入刺激的阴道占据了他大多数的感知。他仰着头看天花板，两只眼睛里的瞳孔扩的厉害，心跳也因为药物作用而过快，这副失神像是任人摆弄的样子与她平日里那张阴着脸随意扫视他人，用看垃圾一样的眼神看那些她肆意下定结论就被打上标签的人比起来要可爱多了。家康忍不住加快了插入她身体的动作，三成被他插入的动作不断的刺激，才稍微看了一下家康，却马上转移了实现。被自己最不喜欢的人随意地糟践身体被他肏弄，身体却还在十分渴望这样的行为甚至想要被他操到高潮，对这种涉世不深但是十分高傲的小姑娘来说一定是最难以接受的事情，此后生活也一定不好过，到时候把她紧紧地攥在手心里操纵她的生活也一定能变成易如反掌的事情。

家康最后直接射进了她的身体里，把她松开了。三成两条腿酸软得站不住，靠着墙壁瘫坐在地上，只能用手遮着还在向外排出透明的黏液的下体，家康把从抽屉里抽出来一个细长的小盒子，塞到了三成的衬衫口袋里。

“一个月之后自己查一次看看有没有怀孕。”家康顿了一下，脸上露出了此时在三成心中十分恐惧的笑容，仿佛家康又在谋划什么令他难忍痛苦的主意：“下周这个时候，记着再过来一次。”


End file.
